Home: A Missing Scene
by Nytel
Summary: This is a short one shot fic on a scene that I think should have been in Home Part 1. Kara takes Lee up on his offer to talk. It is pretty general, but also slightly KaraLee.


**A/N: This short little one shot fic is something that I think should have taken place before the group departed from Astral Queen for Kobol. It is slightly Kara/Lee. I hope that you enjoy, and please review. I love to receive feedback on the stuff that I write, even if it's bad feedback. It's always good for me as a writer to know what people thought of my story. Now, enjoy!**

Kara Thrace hastily made her way to the locker room aboard the Astral Queen. Within the hour she would be departing in search of the Tomb of Athena with the President of the Colonies and her followers. Kara supposed that she could classify herself as one of those followers. She had, after all, taken the cylon raider on an unscheduled, and definitely unauthorized trip to Caprica City so that she could retrieve the Arrow of Apollo.

Kara repressed a shudder as she walked into the locker room. Thinking of Caprica only made her think of what had happened to her there. Not all of it had been bad, but unfortunately her mind tended to dwell on the bad parts of it. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't push the images of those women from her head. They had all been just lying there, hooked up to the gods knew what awful machines. They had been carrying cylon children, if you could call them children.

And thinking of those women lead to her thinking about what the cylons may have done to her while she was in her drug induced sleep for those two or three days. She had heard the 'doctor' telling the other cylon woman that he had been running tests, or something like that, on her ovaries to see if she was fertile enough.

As Kara walked over to the sink and turned the tap on to cold, she tried to suppress another shudder but failed. It was just that the thought of having that done to her was almost too much to bear.

Cupping her hands under the tap, Kara let them fill up with the cold refreshing water. She then splashed it on her face, hoping that somehow the cold and brisk quality of the water would bring her thoughts back to the present.

Since the water was running she didn't notice Lee come into the locker room until he was only a few feet behind her. She had been leaning on the counter next to the sink and had caught a glimpse of some movement in the mirror. Immediately Kara turned around, her hand reaching for her side arm that wasn't there.

Lee looked at her questioningly before holding out a gun to her. "Looking for this?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She said briskly before turning back around to look in the mirror. Her face was still damp, but she thought that she was doing a fairly good job of hiding the inner turmoil she was still dealing with. Apparently she wasn't doing a good enough job to convince Lee. He wasn't leaving and he had that look on his face.

"Need something?" she asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"No." Lee said, before taking a seat on the bench behind Kara on the right. Lee didn't say anything else. He merely leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

It didn't seem that he was going to leave so Kara decided to just pretend that he wasn't there. She splashed her face with cold water one more time before turning off the tap. Then she grabbed a towel that had been lying on the counter and used it to dry off her face.

Once she was done, Kara tossed it back onto the counter and made her way over to the bench that Lee, and coincidently, her belongings were sitting on. Completely ignoring him, she took off the old worn out jacket she had been wearing and gently folded it and put it down next to the rest of her stuff. It was the jacket that she had retrieved from her place in Caprica and she didn't want anything to happen to it, especially after she went through all that trouble to get it. There was also the fact that it had a lot of sentimental value, and that was reason enough not to lose it.

As Kara picked up her other jacket, the one that she had got from the Resistance, back on Caprica. As she slipped her left arm into the sleeve she noticed that Lee was still sitting on the end of the bench but he had turned to face her.

Still ignoring him, she put her right arm in the other sleeve and shrugged the jacket up over her shoulders. Kara then proceeded to zip the jacket up, but only part way. Just as she was about to leave the locker room, and consequently Lee as well, he grabbed the ball from her pile of things.

She wasn't in the mood for playing games. "Give it back Lee. Now." She said, putting extra emphasis on the word now.

Without so much as a word he tossed the ball to her from where he was sitting, and she caught it easily. Kara then set it down, on top of her jacket, and then took a seat next to Lee. Then, she unexpectedly grabbed the ball and tossed it back to Lee.

He deftly caught it before passing it back to her. They proceeded to pass the ball back and forth between them until Kara suddenly said. "I used to play you know."

Lee raised his eyebrow in question and pointed at the ball. She nodded before he tossed it back to her again. This time she kept the ball and turned it over and over in her hands. "I was going to go pro."

"Really?" Lee asked, shifting so that he could see her a little better.

When she nodded but didn't respond he continued. "How come you didn't?"

Kara didn't say anything. She simply pointed at her bad knee.

"Ah." Lee said in dawning understanding. He sat there and watched as Kara dropped the ball to the ground, and caught it on the bounce back repeatedly. Kara just kept dropping and catching the ball, getting lost in its monotonous movement. Then Lee's voice intruded upon her focus, but she hadn't heard what he had said.

"What?" she asked.

Lee repeated himself. "I meant what I said before Kara. If you want to talk…"

"Thanks Lee," she started. "But I don't." Kara then slammed the ball into the bench across from her and skillfully caught it as it returned at full force. She threw the ball again, this time harder. "You have no idea what it was like."

Lee, wisely, didn't respond. Kara didn't know why she had said that, but she couldn't have stopped herself if she tried. "You have no idea what they did to me."

At her last comment, Lee sat up a little straighter and turned to face her even more. "I have no idea what who did to you?"

"The cylons." Kara said, trying to keep her voice free of emotion as she slammed the ball against the opposite bench again.

"What did the cylons do to you Kara?" Lee voice sounded urgent now, almost on the edge of panic.

Kara threw the ball and caught it a few more times before answering. "They captured me."

"What!" Lee cried. "Why? How?" Kara almost felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Lee was so cute when he was confused.

"I went to the museum to get the arrow of Apollo and just after I had got it a cylon woman attacked me."

"So then she captured you?" Lee asked.

Kara then turned to face him. "Hey. This is my story, how about you let me tell it." Kara could have laughed at the stunned look on Lee's face, but didn't. "And do you really think that one cylon woman could have taken me?"

But Kara turned back to face the opposite bench, not waiting for a response from Lee. She then slammed the ball into the bench again, hard. "So then she _tried_ to kill me, but in the end I ended up throwing us both over a balcony or ledge of some kind. She landed on the bottom, the arrow got impaled through her chest and I landed on them both."

"That's when Helo found me. And Sharon was with him." Kara then paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I tried to shoot her, but Helo stopped me. And as he was arguing with me about why I couldn't kill her, she took off in my raider."

Kara quickly glanced at Lee from the corner of her eye. He was still in the same spot, sitting in the same position. "So Helo and me left the museum, trying to get our hands on a ship with an FTL drive. We stopped at my apartment, and I found the keys to my truck. We drove it and managed to get lost so we stopped to look at the map, and we were ambushed by what we thought were cylons."

"What you thought…"

"Yeah." Kara said. "It was actually a resistance group that had formed on Caprica. They thought we were cylons. We thought they were cylons. Eventually we came face to face with them and Helo recognized some of them as Caprica Buccaneers."

"The pyramid team?" Lee asked sounding doubtful.

"Yeah. Anyways we stayed for a night at their base camp and when we were out trying to find a way for Helo and I to get off the frakking planet the cylons ambushed us. Everyone retreated, except me."

Kara glanced over at Lee and could tell that he was going to ask why, so she saved him the trouble by answering. "I had been shot in the abdomen."

"Are you Ok?" Lee asked sounding genuinely concerned.

Kara nodded and continued with her story. If she had said this much, she might as well say it all. "Then I woke up in a 'hospital'. But it wasn't really a hospital, it was a farm."

"A farm?"

"Yeah. The 'doctor' who was looking after me was actually a cylon. He had removed the bullet. But I started to get suspicious when I couldn't see or hear any other patients. Then I woke up one morning and he had operated on me in the middle of the night."

Kara could tell that Lee was worried, but in a way she appreciated it. It was always good to know that someone cared for you. "He said that he had to remove a cist from my one of my ovaries, but I don't know what he really did. I think it was some kind of fertility test or something. At least that's what I overheard him telling the other cylon when I snuck out of there."

"So you just snuck out?"

"Well, it wasn't that easy. I could barely even walk Lee." For some reason admitting her state of weakness had caused Kara's eyes to fill up with tears. "On my way out of the building I saw a room. I went in."

Kara shuddered again at the thought of what had been in that room. All of a sudden she just wanted to forget about it. Screw telling Lee, he could find out from Helo later. But unfortunately Kara had started this and she knew that Lee wasn't going to let her leave without finishing it. So Kara stared straight ahead, at nothing, and continued on.

"There were at least 20 women in there, all hooked up to tubes and machines." Kara felt her nose becoming stuffed up and sniffed once to clear it. A part of her wanted to look at Lee and see how he was responding, but the other part of her knew it was best if she just finished telling the story and got out of there. The second part took over and she stared straight ahead as she finished the story. At least that way once she was done she could leave before Lee saw her strong and tough Starbuck facade crack.

"They were pregnant with cylon babies. Or at least the cylons hoped they were." Kara could feel the tears welling up even more as she thought about the horrible things that had been done to the women in the farms. "They were raped, by cylon men. The cylons were trying to breed human women on their farms."

Kara stood up abruptly and headed for the doorway. She needed to get out of here now, before she started to cry. She didn't need anyone to see her strong demeanor fail, not now.

She had made it halfway to the door before Lee had responded. "And they would have done it to you too, given the chance." It wasn't a question, but a statement, and she knew that it was true.

She paused for a second, but didn't turn around. "Yeah, they would have. But I escaped so I'm fine." She was about to start walking again when she heard Lee's response.

"Kara, just because you escaped doesn't mean that you're fine." His voice was louder. Lee was much closer now, probably only a few feet behind her. Kara knew that he was right. She had escaped, but she wasn't fine. The situation that she had been in, and had seen, would most likely haunt her for the rest of her life.

But Kara wasn't going to admit that, or allow this conversation to carry on any further. She started walking as quickly as she could for the door, but she only made it a few steps before Lee's firm grip on her arm caused her to halt.

He turned her around so that she was facing him. "I'm sorry Kara, for everything that you had to go through on Caprica."

Kara looked up toward the ceiling, trying to avoid Lee's eyes. She felt a few tears begin to slip down her cheeks. She hadn't wanted Lee to see her cry, but it was too late now.

"Kara." He said quietly. She looked at him then, and saw all of his emotions written across his face, worry, concern, and sympathy. It was all too much to handle. He shouldn't have been feeling all that just because of some stupid story she had told him. Sure it was true and horrible, but she didn't expect anyone to feel all that for her.

Just as she was about to turn and leave Lee said, "Come here." He then wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Kara hugged him back and leant her head on his shoulder. She was still crying, but silently.

As Kara stood there in Lee's embrace she felt content, and it took a lot to make Kara Thrace feel content. It was definitely good to be home.

**A/N: Well, there it was, my first ever Battlestar Galactica fic. I hope that you enjoyed it, and please review! Thanks.**


End file.
